Halo: Broken
by Rain xTRx
Summary: Taking place during halo 2, through past halo 3 from the perspective of an Elite. My first Halo story.
1. Words of the Wise

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Words of the Wise_**

A sound in the distance shatters the silence of space. On the gas mine of Threshold, a covenant artifact retrieval team led by the elite ranger Sesa 'Refumee, turns to look up into the void of space to see the sacred ring fall into pieces as is destroyed by a massive explosion of some kind. He is in utter shock. What could have drove any creature to destroy a sacred ring? Knowing the size of the explosion, there couldn't possibly be any survivors, Sesa orders his men to continue to search for forerunner artifacts. The prophets would indeed cherish forerunner artifacts of great value. But the loss of a sacred ring would be a burden to all.

Two Days Later

Walking down a ramp from the main temple, Sesa hears a humming coming from no where. He stops to search for the origin of the humming. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a blue glowing orb floating near by. A look closer revealed to him one of the holy oracles the covenant had been searching for for decades. It could reveal the secrets of the halos and send them on their way to the Great Journey.

"Greetings. I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am the monitor of Installation 04." It says to Sesa. An oracle! By the prophets, I can't believe you are here! "Well, my purpose has been fulfilled. The flood were stopped from leaving the installation. But unfortunately due to a reclaimers error, the ring was destroyed leaving me no choice but to abandon my home." it replies. Oh holy one, I have much to ask you. "Really?... Well then, I have to your satisfaction, answers." Let's take a walk, or in your case float... Sesa replies. "Lets."

For days they traveled the mine, talking of the halos and forerunners. Guilty Spark revealed much to Sesa. His words changed the meaning of the covenants beliefs. Soon Sesa changes the look and the ways of his team. He sends a message to ships across the galaxy hoping to gain more elites to join him.

Days later crackling in the sky shows a covenant cruiser come out of slipspace and heading toward the halo ring. But it soon turns around and heads for Threshold. Sesa walks to a balcony and looks up to see hundreds of phantoms coming from the ship. "I will go and activate the sentinels." Guilty Spark tells Sesa. Very well, he replies keeping his eyes on the phantoms.

Guilty Spark floats off into the distance. Sesa leans over the side to see a phantom rise right in front of him just a few feet away. A voice over the com speaks to him. "This is the assault group Nocturne Rising. We have come to take you to High Charity. We have evidence that you have committed heresy. By order of the prophets, you are under arrest." Elites suddenly begin to surround him on the left and right.

The phantom moves over and an elite team lands on the balcony following a high ranking elite. "Sesa, you have a choice. Come quietly, or we will be forced to take you by a power you cannot imagine." Staring quietly at them, Sesa responds by turning and walking away. "Seize him!" the elite orders. The elites begin to run toward him, but are suddenly stopped by sentinels. "What? Why have the holy warriors of the sacred rings sided with these heretics?"

Once again a humming starts around them. Guilty Spark floats from out of a ventilation shaft. "Oh my, more students? Well, I will be happy to assist you." he speaks aloud. "The oracle!" the elite replies. Sesa turns around looks at the high ranked elite. You wouldn't believe what the oracle has told me. Things we thought couldn't have been true, Sesa tells him. The elite turns to Guilty Spark. "What things?" the elite asks.


	2. A fortunate Alliance

A Fortunate Alliance

The other phantoms begin landing all across the facility. The deep dark gas of Threshold seemingly makes the elites of Nocturne Rising uncomfortable. "Why, things about halo." Guilty Spark tells the elites. The elite looks at Guilty Spark with a confused look in his eyes. "Let me show you. Please follow me." the monitor asks.

The elites watch the monitor float away for a moment, but soon follow. They enter a large room with holographic objects throughout the building. The elites look around with curiosity. The shining and glowing of the holographs are almost captivating. "Here we are." speaks the monitor as they reach a large pedestal, with another to the left and right. A large holograph appears in front of them from the main pedestal. A halo.

"The halos were built by the forerunners as weapons of last resort to stop the flood from destroying the galaxy." Guilty Spark tells them. On the left pedestal an image of the flood classes begins to rotate with forerunner symbols floating around them. "The forerunners began to study the flood, for their race was depended upon it. They learned much from the flood."

"However, there was a flood breach on installation 04. The flood massed on the ring. The sentinels alongside the forerunners fought to re-contain the flood." The pedestal on the right begins to show a holographic video of thousands of sentinels flying out of various vents and structures. "After exuasting every strategic option, the forerunners activated the ring. They and all additional life in three radii of the galactic centered died, as planned."

The holograph of halo showed the halo activating. On the other holographs, they show creatures on other worlds discintigrate. "Ever since, the sentinels have been able to re-contain the flood. That is until your kind along with other species landed on the installation, meddled too deep into unauthorized locations, which in turn released the flood once again." the monitor speaks with an annoyed tone. The elites are in utter amazement. The facts are too great to ignore.

We might have been able to contain them, if halo wasn't destroyed. "They were contained, because of the destruction of the installation. They didn't leave." Guilty Spark replies. But what of the Great Journey? the elite asks. "Great Journey?" the monitor asks. "The great Journey is the activation of the rings, turning us into gods like the forerunners had." one of the elites replies. "The activation of the rings are to eliminate potential flood hosts. There by rendering the parasite harmless."

The prophets... Lies and deceit... How could the prophets betray us in such a way? It is unbelievable. "Your prophets... They are the reason for the covenant?" the monitor asks. No, the reason for the covenant was to help each other to become gods, the prophets are only there to lead us... The elite turns and looks at the ground, searching for a meaning.

"There are still elites who are following the prophets. They will need to notified." Sesa tells the elite. There is the matter of the covenant coming to stop us. the elite replies. "These sentinels can assist you, only for a short time. You will need to find more to assist you if you are to survive." Guilty Spark tells them.

"I am going to join you, Sesa. The prophets must be stopped." The elite says looking at Sesa. "Lord Vresoree? If the prophets learn you are here, they could hit us as hard as they could. an elite replies to him." We could not survive an attack on such a large scale." "The prophets would be too concerned with the matter of the halo destroyed." The elite tells them. 


	3. Fumes of War

Fumes of War

Sesa, Vresoree, and the other high ranking elites began walking to the middle of the room. A round pedestal rose from the floor. A flashing blue button appeared. Sesa looked down at it; stared for a moment, then pressed it. Another hologram appeared showing the entire mining installation. Pointing to a section of the installation, Sesa turned to Vresoree. "We have found a power cell here. We are attaching it to the seraph fighter docked there." Vresoree's eyes moved left, right, up and down studying the image. "Over here, (pointing to a much larger area) we have discovered a strange facility..." Sesa tells the elites.

"That is a Flood Research Facility." Guilty Spark informs them. "The Forerunners have research facilities all over this system." Spark announces. Closing his eyes, Sesa looks down. "We cannot produce plasma cells." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "You and your troops need to arm yourselves with carbines and fuel rod guns." Vresoree turned to him. "Carbines? Fuel rod guns? Why could we use those?" "The gas here will give us an unlimited supply of munitions." Sesa replies. Vresor turned to his elites. "Do it". He commands. They walked out and vanished around the corner. "I have work to do." Sesa tells Vresoree. He and his elites then walked out of the room, while Vresoree and his elite guard remain studying the installation.

"Is there... Something I can do for you?" Guilty Spark asks. Vresoree turned to look at him. Uncertain what to say, he turned back to the hologram. He took a deep breath and in a feeling of depression, he begins talking aloud. "We could use better defense than what we have now..." Guilty Spark looks at him. You could tell Guilty Spark was curious. "Well, this installation has a large sentinel facility. They should attribute to the defenses." Spark replies. "But is it enough?..." Vresoree asks himself, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

The following hours were spent with Vresoree's troops re-arming themselves. Phantoms moved back and forth dropping off equipment and supplies to the installation. Vresoree was walking down the ramps, quietly talking to his elites. When he had finished, the elites walked away. Sesa came out of a room behind Vresoree and stood next to him. Sesa glanced at Vresoree for a second and then turned to look and see Vresoree's cruiser float away, and go into slipsace. "Are you alright?" Sesa asks. Vresoree turned to him. "I just feel I will never see my fellow elites in the covenant again..." Vresoree said slowly. 


End file.
